


Haciéndolo

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius y Al lo hacen. En Hogwarts, en casa, en donde se pueda... Porque el deseo les quema, el ansia los devora. Porque sólo haciéndolo, logran controlar el incendio que a los dos abrasa desde adentro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haciéndolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna Lylian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+Lylian).



**   
**

 

Un sobresalto hizo que Albus se levantara de improviso de la cama. ¿Había pasado el pestillo de la puerta que daba al balcón, o no lo había hecho?

Ansioso, se pasó una mano por la cara, frotándosela rudamente. No era que importara mucho, ¿o sí? De cualquier manera, cerrada la puerta o no, Scorpius conseguiría entrar a su cuarto si quería hacerlo. Estaba más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera, imaginar siquiera que la propia Mansión Malfoy le impediría a uno de los suyos violar un cerrojo cerrado por un Potter, ni más ni menos. Parecía que hasta la maldita casa se confabulaba con sus propietarios para torturarlos.

Acalorado y nervioso, Al echó un vistazo hacia el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita. Eran casi las once. ¿Por qué Scorpius se demoraba tanto en llegar? Por lo común, cuando visitaba a Al, no dejaba que pasaran de las diez… Decía que trasnocharse no era bueno para el joven y bello cutis de los dos.

Al gimió y se dio una palmada sobre la cara cuando comprendió qué era lo que estaba pensando. ¿Realmente estaba deseando que Scorpius llegara ya? ¿A pesar del peligro que representaba para los dos estar juntos ahí, en su habitación de la Mansión?

Era cierto que Scorpius era un libidinoso insaciable y, que desde que él y Al estaban follando juntos, parecía no estar nunca satisfecho —cosas que no desagradaban _del todo _a Al—, pero una cosa era "hacerlo" en su dormitorio del castillo (donde ponían con facilidad un hechizo silenciador en sus camas y ya) y donde tenían comprados a todos sus compañeros Slytherin con su silencio; y otra muy diferente era "hacerlo" ahí en casa. Con los hermanos de Al a ambos lados de su cuarto, con sus padres recorriendo el pasillo más tarde para asegurarse que todo marchara bien, con los malditos y entrometidos elfos domésticos apareciéndose por todos lados.

No, "hacerlo" en la Mansión era peligro. Verdadero y latente peligro. Pero Scorpius parecía adorar eso.

Y lo que Albus adoraba eran sus abruptos asaltos; la manera en que se colaba dentro de su cama: urgido, ansioso (Dios, a Al eso lo volvía loco, saber que alguien tan bello como Scorpius lo deseaba así), delirante, haciéndolo aullar de placer en medio del peligro de ser descubiertos por los demás. Y eso parecía emocionar más al hijo único de Draco Malfoy, porque ahí en casa, sus polvos eran más intensos que cualquiera que hubieran tenido en Hogwarts. Y Al, más prudente y temeroso, siempre estaba con el Merlín en la boca.

A veces Al creía que Scorpius lo hacía todo a propósito para permitir que los otros miembros de la familia los pillaran haciéndolo… tal vez, sencillamente, su retorcida majestad quería divertirse mirando la cara de James cuando éste descubriera que su hermanito menor era el pasivo en su relación, o la expresión de sus dos padres al ver que los hijos de ambos también eran homosexuales y amantes, Al no podía estar seguro cuál de las dos.

El punto era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, pues por más que lo negara, sabía que Scorpius estaría ahí esa noche. Las miradas cargadas de lasciva que le estuvo dirigiendo durante toda la cena así se lo confirmaban. Un escalofrío recorrió a Al al recordar. ¿Cómo era posible que los demás no hubiesen notado ya la manera en que Scorpius se lo comía con los ojos?

Un sonoro "crack" explotó justo a su lado, y, sobresaltado, Al pegó un brinco. Con enorme sorpresa vio que Scorpius acababa de aparecerse sobre la cama y, _ohmibuendios, _iba completamente desnudo. Había aterrizado boca abajo sobre las almohadas y mantas, y de inmediato, se había incorporado empujándose con las manos sobre el colchón. Miró hacia Al con esa mirada predatoria que éste le conocía muy bien.

La chimenea encendida proporcionaba suficiente luz como para darse cuenta de esos hechos, y Al, después de percatarse de que tenía la boca abierta, la cerró para tragar y comenzar a farfullar a toda prisa:

—¿Qué haces, estúpido? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte si todavía no tienes tu licencia?

—Tonterías —murmuró Scorpius en tono despreocupado y presuntuoso. Gateó sobre la cama directamente hacia Al, y éste, instintivamente, se encogió un poco en su sitio, subiéndose las sábanas hasta la cara—. ¿Estás listo, Al?

Al se estremeció ante la intención de su novio. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo de Scorpius y lo notó completamente empalmado. Tragó, sintiendo cómo él también se ponía en firmes casi al instante.

—¿Li-listo? Bu-bueno, no precisamente —tartamudeó, fingiendo demencia pero sin lograr apartar la vista de la hermosa y sonrojada erección de Scorpius. Éste llegó hasta Al y, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, no se dignó a responder.

En vez de eso aferró las mantas y sábanas que cubrían a Al y se las quitó de encima de un solo tirón. Al todavía traía puesto su pijama, y pudo darse cuenta de la decepción en los ojos grises del joven Malfoy. A Scorpius le gustaba que Al lo esperara desnudo y de ser posible, preparado y listo para la acción.

Pero esa noche a Al no le había dado la gana prepararse un cuerno; no cuando había escuchado las voces de su padre y del señor Malfoy en el corredor, justo afuera de su cuarto. No iba a arriesgarse a que cualquiera entrara a su habitación y lo descubriera con los dedos metidos en el trasero.

Sin embargo, y en contra de todo sentido común y prudencia, tenía su erección completamente puesta y dispuesta. Sabía que a Scorpius no lo iba a detener algo tan vano como una no-preparación. Porque, en realidad, el que iba a sufrir no era él, sino Al. Era su problema y ahora, que se jodiera.

—¿Así que… —comenzó a preguntar Scorpius mientras le quitaba los pantalones a Al—, no estás listo? ¿Ni siquiera desvestido? ¿Dudabas de que fuera a venir?

Hubo en su tono un ligero toque de desencanto muy inhabitual en él, y al que Al no estaba acostumbrado. Intentando compensar su falta de cooperación anterior, Al levantó las caderas para facilitarle el retiro de sus dos prendas de la parte inferior.

—No, pero… escuché voces, y creí… —Al se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Scorpius no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

Éste terminó de sacarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y entonces, Al se sentó y se retiró él mismo su camiseta. Al finalizar, miró a Scorpius y lo encontró sonriendo gratamente. Tenía la mirada fija en la incipiente erección de Al.

Al se sintió enrojecer. Desvió la mirada de Scorpius mientras se giraba un poco hacia su derecha, metiendo la mano bajo el colchón y hurgando ahí en busca de su tubo de lubricante. Más le valía encontrarlo ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Creo que estás más listo de lo que creí, cariño —le dijo Scorpius en tono de burla.

—No me llames así —comenzó a responderle un enojado Al mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia él, apuntándole con el tubo de lubricante como si fuera un dedo acusador—. Te lo he dicho miles de…

Scorpius lo calló abruptamente al depositar su boca ansiosa sobre la suya, besándolo con fiereza y apoderándose completamente del control de la situación. Al, que adoraba esa manera posesiva de ser de Scorpius, sintió que se derretía sobre el colchón. Scorpius, aprovechándose de su postura de altura, oprimió todo su peso sobre Al, machacándolo contra la cama, mordiendo sus labios, gimiendo y sumergiendo la lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Reptó sobre él sin separar sus caras, y Al jadeó al sentir la totalidad de la cálida piel del otro completamente encima de la de él.

Sus erecciones se tocaron. Dura, tirante, caliente y sensible piel, una sobre otra. Ambos jadearon, separando sus bocas un breve momento, en búsqueda de aire, de concentración, de cordura. Al sintió a Scorpius tragar y entonces, éste volvió al ataque. Lo besó rudamente unos momentos más, antes de brindarle una mordida a su labio inferior y separarse de él.

—Nada de preliminares, cariño —le susurró a Al—. No te los mereces.

Al no lo dijo, pero en el fondo él tampoco deseaba que aquello se prolongara más. El placer era aplastante, la necesidad de tener a Scorpius dentro de él haciéndolo sentir cosas que nadie más podía, era tan avasallante que no importaba nada más. Además, tenía un miedo atroz a que alguien llegara en cualquier momento, que Scorpius se tuviera que desaparecer de su cuarto y la noche terminara mal.

Asintió frenéticamente, dando su aprobación. Scorpius soltó una risita entre dientes antes de levantarse del cuerpo de Al y arrebatarle el tubo de lubricante.

A pesar de toda su charlatanería, Al sabía que Scorpius jamás le haría daño si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. Nunca lo penetraría sin tenerlo debidamente preparado. Jamás lo reconocería, pero a Scorpius le importaba demasiado Al como para maltratarlo, y era por eso que éste estaba con él.

Porque cuando estaba con Scorpius de aquella manera y de cualquier otra, así fuera una simple conversación en el comedor o una tarde haciendo juntos los deberes en su sala común, Al sabía que "eso" que lo unía con Scorpius, iba mucho más allá de la desbordante atracción física que parecía surgir como un incendio descontrolado entre los dos.

Incendio que había sido imposible de contener cuando los padres de ambos se declararon gays, se dijeron enamorados uno del otro y decidieron irse a vivir juntos. Aquel momento había sido como el banderazo de salida para la antes prohibida e impensable relación entre Scorpius y Al. Y desde entonces, tenían sexo casi diario y con un efecto contrario al esperado, pues en vez de sofocar las llamas de ese deseo, parecían avivar más el fuego. Cada polvo era un leño echado al hogar. Cada mamada sólo los hacía desearse más y más. Era incontenible.

Al, respirando agitado y expectante, miró hacia Scorpius mientras éste se arrodillaba entre sus piernas. El chico rubio abrió el tubo de lubricante y se colocó un buen monto sobre la palma, antes de empapar los dedos de la otra mano con aquella sustancia y llevarlos hacia el trasero de Al. Éste gimoteó y levantó las caderas al sentir los dedos húmedos y fríos buscarse sitio por debajo de sus testículos, directamente hasta su entrada. Scorpius usó su otra mano cubierta de lubricante para envolver la erección a Al y acariciársela lánguidamente, mientras sumergía un dedo en su interior.

Al, presa de aquellas dos acciones combinadas, arqueó la espalda en medio de un espasmo de placer. Tanto, que creyó que iba a romperse. Abrió los ojos un momento para darse cuenta de que la mirada que Scorpius le dirigía era tan excitante como sus mismas caricias, porque reflejaba un enorme deseo y una terminante pasión. Y algo que, Al esperaba, fuera amor.

Scorpius era tan bello, tan endemoniadamente hermoso, que Al no se cansaba de contemplarlo en momentos como ese, mientras lo preparaba para penetrarlo. El cabello imposiblemente rubio platinado, le caía por toda la cara, otorgándole un aire desaliñado y casi salvaje. Sus normalmente gélidos ojos grises estaban en ese momento tan dilatados que parecían ser más oscuros de lo habitual, turbios, entrecerrados, expectantes.

Scorpius era muy delgado, tanto, que en el colegio a veces se burlaban de él. Pero eso a Al no le importaba. De hecho, creía que eso lo hacía más bello, pues según su punto de vista no hacía más que aumentar ese aire etéreo en el que el rubio parecía desenvolverse siempre. Como si fuera una figura de frágil cristal, aunque en realidad estuviese forjado interiormente por el más duro acero. Acero duro y frío como sus ojos, ojos que sólo se ablandaban en los momentos de intimidad.

No pudiendo soportar más sostenerle la mirada a Scorpius sin decirle lo mucho que lo quería, Al bajó los ojos hacia su propia erección, masajeada en ese momento por la presta mano de Scorpius. Lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, dándole breves instantes de descanso mientras le acunaba y oprimía sus testículos, de un modo tan delicioso que Al tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar. Se aferró de las sábanas a sus costados, dispuesto a no dejar salir ningún sonido de su boca.

Merlín, se había olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto. Oh, Dios.

Eso estaba pensando cuando sintió que Scorpius sacaba sus largos dedos de él y también soltaba su erección. Sin decir palabra y completamente desquiciado por el deseo que lo embargada desde la mañana, Scorpius usó sus manos para abrir y levantar las piernas de Al de manera que éstas quedaron casi pegadas a sus costados. Sin esperar más, Scorpius se dejó caer en medio de sus muslos de Al, penetrándolo de una sola y larga estocada, lo cual fue sorprendente debido a la poca y breve preparación.

Al tiempo que Scorpius lo penetraba, éste se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre el cuerpo de Al, aferrándose a sus muslos tan duramente que, Al sentía como si le fuera a traspasar la piel tan sólo con las puntas de sus dedos. Escuchó a Scorpius liberar un siseo largo y perturbador, mientras él levantaba las manos para agarrar los hombros huesudos de su joven amante.

Se deleitó durante un momento mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el gesto de placer en la cara de Scorpius. Tenía la boca un poco abierta y los ojos en blanco, y Al, a pesar del punzante dolor que le produjo semejante penetración, pudo sentir su pecho expandirse en felicidad simplemente con observar el gozo que experimentaba su compañero.

Esa era una de las razones por las que amaba estar abajo. Al sabía que de ninguna otra manera podría hacer disfrutar tanto a Scorpius como dejándolo entrar a su cuerpo, permitiendo que su dulce y bella erección se colara hasta lo más íntimo de su ser, dejando que ésta se cubriera con el calor ardiente de las paredes apretadas de su interior. No había nada más íntimo que saber que Al sólo permitiría eso con Scorpius, y eso era algo que el rubio sabía valorar muy bien.

Scorpius se depositó completamente dentro de Al y, jadeando, apoyó su torso sobre su pecho, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, como dándose un tiempo para continuar. Soltó los muslos de Al y colocó las palmas sobre la cama, alistándose para comenzar a empujar. Al se preparó relajándose lo más que pudo, acostumbrándose a la invasiva sensación de tenerlo dentro de él.

Ya más relajado, sus manos dejaron los hombros de Scorpius y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Muda muestra del enorme amor y devoción que sentía por él.

Con un suspiro entrecortado, Scorpius incorporó su tronco de encima del de Al. Con su cara justo encima de la suya, Al miró a su amigo a los ojos durante un momento, el turbio deseo ardiendo en su mirada de color plata. Parecía como si ansiara decirle algo, pero entonces, en vez de hacerlo, Scorpius usó los brazos para comenzar su danza sobre el cuerpo de Al.

Retiró sus caderas de la entrepierna de su amante y su erección casi se liberó en su totalidad. Al gimió ruidosamente, olvidándose completamente del lugar donde se encontraban, doliéndose de la repentina sensación de vacío sentida en su culo, y volviéndose a regocijar al sentirlo llenándose de nuevo con la deliciosa e imposiblemente hinchada excitación de Scorpius.

A Scorpius le gustaba mirar la manera en que su polla se enterraba en Al, por lo que se elevó lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. Bajó sus ojos hasta el punto donde se unían sus cuerpos, comenzando un vaivén perturbadoramente frenético, rápido, en desesperada búsqueda de la culminación. Al gimió de descontento, de deseo insatisfecho; necesitaba más fricción. Soltando a Scorpius, bajó un brazo y llevó su mano hacia su erección, comenzando a acariciarse rudamente al ritmo de las estocadas que le daba el otro, jadeando sin control cuando su amigo le oprimió una y otra vez el punto dentro de su cuerpo que lo llevaba al límite de una manera que nadie más podía hacerlo.

De vez en vez, Al abría los ojos y miraba el rostro de Scorpius mientras éste bajaba y subía sobre él. Su cara, completamente roja y sudorosa, era una oda al trabajo arduo y al deseo más profundo, a la pasión desinhibida que existía entre los dos. Y eran esos momentos en los que Al se congratulaba de ser homosexual, porque sabía que semejante nivel de erotismo y pasión jamás le hubiera sido otorgado con otra persona que no fuera Scorpius, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Porque con él, hacer el amor era como meterse de cabeza al fuego, quemarse, consumirse y, sin embargo, salir ileso.

Una gota de sudor cayó sobre sus labios, escurrida directamente de la frente de Scorpius. Al, gustoso, se relamió y disfrutó del sabor salado, gimiendo de deseo, anhelando poder correrse ya. _Dios_, cómo necesitaba eso, después de tantas horas de soportar las miradas ardorosas de Scorpius enfrente de todos, cómo lo necesitaba… sentir. Quemarse. Llegar.

Al gimió. Scorpius jadeaba sin dejar de mirarlo. Al estaba a punto; sus gemidos cada vez más incontrolables, Scorpius cada vez golpeándolo más rápido, más adentro, dolor y placer combinados, y…

—¿Al? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de su padre sonó al otro lado de su puerta. Al la reconoció y se congeló de inmediato, sintiendo que el alma se le caía hasta los pies. Sabía que su padre entraría en cualquier momento, importándole poco si la puerta estaba con cerrojo o no. Scorpius, en cambio, no dejó de moverse encima de él, gruñendo de insatisfacción como si le avisara que no pensaba parar, así les cayera la Mansión encima.

—¡Para! —le susurró bajito a Scorpius—. Mi padre entrará…

—¿Al? —volvió a preguntar Harry desde el corredor.

—Sí, papá, estoy bien —jadeó Al lo más alto y firme que pudo, empujando mientras tanto a Scorpius para quitárselo de encima.

Éste aceptó al fin el terrible desenlace del momento, y retiró su miembro lubricado y punzante del trasero de Al. Se quitó de arriba de él, mirándolo furioso y preguntándole con los ojos un silencioso _¿Y ahora, qué?_

—¿No estás llorando? —quiso saber el padre de Al al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir la puerta—. Me pareció escucharte gemir y creí que tal vez tenías pesadillas…

Scorpius apenas sí tuvo tiempo de colocarse detrás de Al, y éste, de girarse hasta quedar de costado sobre la cama, cubriéndolos a los dos con las mantas y asegurándose de que Scorpius quedara bien oculto detrás de su cuerpo.

No pudo ahogar un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre abrió por completo la puerta, y, parado en el umbral, no dio señales de estar mirando a Scorpius detrás de Al.

Al se apoyó con el codo sobre el colchón para así darle a Scorpius más lugar donde ocultarse. Sonrió tontamente hacia su padre, rogando que éste no notara su expresión ansiosa, sudorosa y anhelante. En su interior, juró matar a Scorpius a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Tenías un mal sueño? —volvió a preguntar Harry, mirando a Al de manera curiosa.

—Nop —respondió Al, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Nada de sueños, de verdad. Estaba dormido plácidamente hasta que me despertaste.

Harry pareció apenarse, pero también parecía desconcertado.

—Oh, en ese caso, tal vez tenías una pesadilla y no lo recuerdas, porque estoy seguro de haberte escuchado llorar... Pero bueno, no importa. —Pareció dar un paso atrás y Al se sintió aliviado. Sin embargo, su padre pareció pensarlo un poco más y regresó. Al gimió de frustración—. Estaba pensando en tener una pequeña charla contigo, Al. Respecto a nosotros, viviendo aquí, con los Malfoy…

Al gimió de terror. A sus espaldas, el cretino de Scorpius se había acomodado de manera que su erección quedaba firmemente colocada en medio del trasero de Al. Lubricado y preparado como estaba, a Al no le costó ningún trabajo recibir en su interior el ardiente miembro erecto de su amigo.

Al casi pone los ojos en blanco cuando la punta de la erección de Scorpius le rozó la próstata. Suspiró entrecortado, esperando que su padre no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sudar y jadear.

—No-no —gimoteó, no muy seguro de si se lo decía a Harry o a Scorpius—. No, no. Ahora no.

Su padre lo miró con un poco de decepción, mientras que Scorpius, como a propósito, se salía y volvía a penetrarlo con una firme y dura estocada. Al sintió la entrepierna de su amante chocar con ganas contra sus nalgas, produciendo un ruido húmedo de piel contra piel. _¡Ahhhh, por Merlín, y con mi padre aquí!_

—¡TENGO SUEÑO! —gritó Al con la esperanza de ahogar los ruidos que Scorpius estaba haciendo al penetrarlo desde atrás—. ¡Por favor, papá! Dejemos esta conversación para mañana, ahora no puedo, te lo juro…

Su voz casi quebrándose con la súplica más sincera que había emitido en su vida, la cual pareció ser comprendida por su padre. Éste se retiró un paso, comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

—Es sólo que temo que extrañes nuestra antigua casa, que tal vez… —dijo Harry con un susurro preocupado—, que Scorpius no te esté tratando bien.

Al rodó los ojos, tanto por la ironía de aquella declaración como por el placer desbordante y brillante que Scorpius lo estaba haciendo sentir. El cabrón estaba acelerando sus movimientos, y cada penetración era un golpe seguro a la próstata de Al, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina, haciéndolo temblar.

—No, pa… pá —pudo decir Al en medio de un gemido—. Sss-Scorpius me trata… ¡muy bien! De verdad.

La mano de Scorpius se coló entre las mantas y, cogiendo su erección, se la apretó con fuerza, como premiándolo por lo que acaba de decir. Al giró la cabeza hacia un lado, superado por la sensación, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Ahogó un largo gemido contra ella.

—¡Qué… qué sueño tengo! —volvió a gritar, desesperado, no pudiendo contenerse ni un segundo más. Necesitaba abrir más las piernas, necesitaba más rapidez en el ritmo, necesitaba correrse ya.

Harry Potter lo miró extrañado, pero al final se rascó la nuca y sólo dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que lo dejaremos para mañana. Buenas noches, Al —se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Bu… —fue todo lo que Al pudo murmurar. Detrás de él, Scorpius aceleró la velocidad de su estocadas, con una mano continuaba pajeando a Al, con la otra, firmemente lo sostenía de un hombro.

En cuanto su progenitor cerró la puerta, Al esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que no volvería. Entonces, se quitó la manta de encima y, gimiendo largamente, elevó la pierna que tenía arriba hacia su costado, encogiéndola de manera que Scorpius pudiera tener más acceso a él y a su entrada.

—¡Merlín, Scorp…! —bramó, ronco del deseo y la furia—. ¡Te mataré, te lo juro-oohhh!

Scorpius le ayudó a sostener la pierna levantada con un brazo, pues Al sentía que no podía más. Al giró la cara por encima de su hombro y Scorpius asaltó su boca, incrustando su lengua y golpeando la suya con frenesí. Comenzó a follarse a Al con increíble velocidad, el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando y sus gemidos ahogados por los besos era el único y más increíble ruido que llenaba la habitación.

Una, dos… tres estocadas maravillosas, y Al se corrió. La mano de Scorpius ayudándole con la tarea, tirando de su miembro, sacando hasta la última gota de él. Espasmos deliciosos en cada nervio, escalofríos sin fin en toda su piel. Éxtasis que pareció alargarse indefinidamente, como premiándolo por lo mucho que había tenido que sufrir para obtenerlo. El semen empapando su estómago y la cama, y, finalmente un desfalleciente Al que se volvió gelatina líquida en manos de su amante.

Scorpius jadeó una vez más, penetrándolo de manera errática varias veces en lo que Al adivinó era su culminación. Llenando el interior de Al con su tibia y lechosa esencia, relajándose al fin contra él y liberando la pierna de Al tan duramente aferrada un momento antes. Fue entonces que Al se percató de que, seguramente al otro día, tendría un hematoma en el sitio donde Scorpius lo había agarrado tan fieramente.

Suspirando de contento y sintiendo la cara ardiendo por la pasión recién vivida, Al cerró los ojos y se relajó sobre su almohada y cama, gozando enormemente del calor emitido por el cuerpo de Scorpius que, todavía con su erección dentro de él, comenzaba a acariciarlo tenuemente. Le pasaba los dedos por el estómago y las tetillas, jugueteando con el semen derramado ahí y haciéndole cosquillas.

Al sonrió. Sabía que Scorpius jamás le diría un "te amo" con palabras. Pero realmente, ¿quién lo necesitaba?

El amor era cosa de chiquillas, y los incendios incontrolables, de hombres como ellos dos. Porque hacerlo con Scorpius era bajar hasta el infierno, devorarse entre las llamas y, al final, resucitar de tus cenizas más fuerte y más feliz. Volver a vivir.

Era dantesco, pero Al estaba convencido de que era mucho mejor que el amor. Era rebelión, rabia y deseo hecho pasión. Era fuego entre los dos.

—Y… —comenzó a decir Scorpius después de un momento, sobresaltando a Al, que ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido—, ¿decías que ibas a matarme?

Al volvió a sonreír. Pudo sentir la manera en que el fláccido miembro de Scorpius estaba aún alojado en su entrada, y el hecho que no lo hubiese retirado todavía le produjo un raro sentimiento de ternura.

—Nop —le respondió—. Haré algo mucho mejor que eso.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Scorpius. Dejó de acariciarle el pecho y se incorporó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

Al se giró y le sonrió, pero no le respondió. Volvió a acomodarse en su sitio, ignorando a Scorpius y pensando en la botellita con Veritaserum que se había robado del colegio, y de cómo obligaría a Scorpius a cantar toda la verdad al día siguiente justo frente a sus padres.

Sip, tal vez era hora de dejar de guardar el secreto. Después de todo, preocuparse y tener miedo no era bueno para la salud de ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad? Estaba seguro de que Scorpius no querría tener arrugas ni canas por pasar semejante intranquilidad.

—¿Qué harás? —insistió Scorpius a su espalda—. Dímelo, Al, o no te dejaré dormir.

Al ahogó una risita malévola.

—Estoy pensando en obsequiarte mañana una fabulosa sesión de relajación.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Scorpius con voz entusiasmada—. Eso suena bien. Mi cutis lo agradecerá.

Al sonrió más, casi sin poder contenerse de soltar una carcajada.

_No tienes idea, Scorp._

Y por fin, se durmió.

**Fin**

 


End file.
